Dyskusja Centrum Społeczności:Lista polskich wiki
Brakujące wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia dodania wiki do listy. Twoja wiki zostanie automatycznie wzięta pod uwagę w rankingach wg ilości haseł i grafik. Zgłoszenia proszę dodawać na końcu poniższej listy w formie poprawnego odnośnika do wiki oraz opcjonalnie jej nazwy (w przypadku braku zostanie pobrana ze strony). Po dywizie można również dodać istniejące kategorie (oddzielone przecinkami) do których dana wiki ma należeć. * .wikia.com Nazwa wiki - kategorie action=edit&section=2}} Dodaj zgłoszenie brakującej wiki Lista wiki oczekujących na dodanie * Komixxopedia Wikia * XDD Wiki * Miraculum: Biedronka i Czarny Kot Wikia * DreamWorks Polska Wiki * Czerwona Królowa Wiki * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Wiki * Riverdale Wiki * Strażnicy Marzeń Wiki * Przejdź To Wiki * Gwint Wiki * Bendy and The Ink Machine Wiki * Elevenki Wiki * Totalna Porażka the best Wiki * Prawo Milo Murphy'ego Wikia * Wojownicy Wiki * Pixar Poland Wiki * Doom Wiki * Phoenotopia Wikia * Sherwood Dungeon Wiki * Blok Ekipa Wiki * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Wikia * Zwierzynscy Wiki * Złoczyńcy Wiki * Star Darlings Wikia * Ludzie Świata Wiki * Ucho Prezesa Wiki * Star Darlings Wikia - już jest na liście * Polandball Wiki * House of Cards Wiki * Unturned Wiki * YouTube Wiki - już jest na liście * Onopedia Wiki * Łowcy Trolli Wiki Czy można zmienić kategorię mojej Wiki? :Archiwum: #1 Tutaj dodawaj zgłoszenia poprawienia lub dodania wiki do kategorii. Poprawki będą wprowadzane przez administratorów. Zgłoszenia proszę dodawać w formacie: * Nazwa/Link do wiki - Kategorie - podpis * Paragon Wiki - gry - 10:20, paź 10, 2016 (UTC) * Prawo Milo Murphy'ego Wikia - gry - 17:03, maj 22, 2017 (UTC) * Watch Dogs Wiki - gry - 17:03, maj 22, 2017 (UTC) * XDD Wiki - kreatywne - 17:03, maj 22, 2017 (UTC) * Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Wikia - Gry - Q43492449 * Etniczna Wikia - dodać rozrywka, usunąć kreatywne - Etnicznik HadeZerX (dyskusja) 23:13, sie 22, 2017 (UTC) = Dyskusja = Archiwum * Lis 2010 - Cze 2013 *A mnie się wydaje, że Centrum Społeczności pod adopcję nie podlega ;P —tomta1 [✉] 19:45, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) ** Błąd (a konkretnie moja ślepota) się wkradł w skrypt i zamiast adminów i biurokratów sprawdzał dwa razy biurokratów (których oficjalnie tu nie ma) - naprawione. — Nana 21:41, paź 31, 2013 (UTC) * Błądzik się znalazł ^^ Tam, gdzie wiki, u których kategoria została zmieniona, wo zamiast w znaczniku żeby była litera s, jest span. Nie jest to jakiś wielki błąd, ale warto by to naprawić ;) 14:12, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) ** To nie błąd :) (a przynajmniej nie bota). Znacznik jest stosowany przez bota do innych celów. Skrypt poza linkami w odpowiedniej sekcji, szuka wiki do dodania również na całej stronie dyskusji - aby nie sprawdzać (zapytanie API) każdego linku przy każdym wywołaniu skryptu oznacza te sprawdzone za pomocą tego znacznika. Z tego co widzę to zepsute zostało tutaj przez jakiegoś użytkownika - naprawione przy okazji skreślania :) — Nana 14:51, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) *** Acha, spoko :) 16:03, gru 26, 2013 (UTC) __TOC__ Aktualizacja skryptu bota Właśnie wprowadziłem większość zmian związanych z aktualizacją skryptu. Rankingi są tymczasowo puste, bo skrypt dostaje starą wersję strony i muszę czekać aż pamięć podręczna API się wyczyści. Więcej informacji później ;). — Nana 17:39, cze 30, 2013 (UTC) Wszytko zrobione. Można się rozpisać w temacie zmian. Poniżej lista tych ważniejszych w skrypcie oraz liście: * Sprawdzanie czy ranking był już aktualizowany jest teraz wbudowane w skrypt i działa na podstawie daty edycji na wiki, a nie na podstawie obecności loga na kompie (tak jak działało przez skrypt wsadowy u mnie) *: Dzięki temu pozwala wykryć edycje innego bota i pominięcie aktualizacji. * Skrypt automatycznie pobiera aktualną nazwę oraz główny adres wiki i odpowiednio aktualizuje wpis. *: Jeśli nazwa wiki wymaga jakiejś poprawki (np. skrócenie nazwy), bot rozpoznaje parametr Wyświetl nazwę w szablonie który pozwala na wymuszenie wyświetlanie konkretnej nazwy na liście (tutaj akurat to zadanie szablonu) oraz w rankingach (użyta zostaje wymuszona jeśli została podana) niezależnie od aktualnej nazwy wiki. * Nieaktywne wiki na liście domyślnie są ukryte i można je pokazać klikając odpowiedni przycisk na górze i dole listy. * Kolumna z numeracją (dla listy wiki oraz kategorii) jest teraz statyczna (bez setek ifów) i jest aktualizowana przez bota niwelując potrzebę aktualizowania jej ręcznie gdy ilość wierszy przekroczyła ilość przewidzianą w szablonie. (co dodatkowo powodowało błąd w wyświetlaniu znany kilku użytkownikom :P) * Wiki z ilością artykułów równą 0 zostają automatycznie usunięte z listy. * Lista będzie aktualizowana codziennie, a rankingi raz w tygodniu. *: Wiki oczekujące na dodanie również będą dodawane codziennie ale w rankingu pojawią się dopiero w weekend. * Co do dodawania wiki. Teraz skrypt bierze pod uwagę lenistwo niektórych użytkowników i sprawdza całą stronę dyskusji w poszukiwaniu linków do wiki. Te już sprawdzone są oznaczane w kodzie poprzez zawarcie ich w czystym tagu żeby ich ponownie nie sprawdzać w przyszłości (co wydłuża czas działania skryptu - żądanie API trzeba wysłać) *: Wiki znalezione w ten sposób zostaną dodane jako skreślone w sekcji oczekujących * Sekcja wiki oczekujących działa mniej więcej tak jak działała. Wymagany jest jedynie poprawny link do wiki, nazwa nie jest wymagana ale jeśli zostanie podana i jest inna od aktualnej to zostanie dodana jako wymuszona. Tak samo dodawanie kategorii dalej działa. *: Warto zaznaczyć, że wersja dla leniwych nie pozwala na określenie kategorii oraz wymuszenie nazwy wiki. * Konfiguracja bota znajduje się na wiki. (MediaWiki:Ranking-bot-settings‎‎) Z okazji powyższych zmian skrypt może być uruchamiany przez kilku użytkowników co zmniejszy to jego awaryjność. Na razie jeszcze podziała tylko u mnie, bo najpierw chcę jeszcze zrobić opcję wykrywania wersji żeby bot nie robił aktualizacji gdy jest uruchamiana stara wersja skryptu. W tej chwili jest u mnie ustawiony na 6 uruchomień dziennie od 3:00 do 23:00 więc trafienie na włączony komputer nie powinno być problemem. — Nana 19:00, cze 30, 2013 (UTC)